cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harumi-Hashida
"I would rather be known than feared." Harumi-Hashida is a former antagonist and now a deuteragonist who appears in Cyber Hero series. She was originally a corrupted officer of the CyberTokyo Security Bureau and a former member of Yokawa Haikatzu then later as a prominent volunteer member of the SKY Federation until she promoted as a returning official member in Codename C for killing Ideki-Shida to defend Cyber Guy. In Cyber Hero: Future Strike, she is associated with CHRONOS along with other members. However, she and the other three survived members escaped after the ANTARES-CHRONOS War. In Cyber Hero: New Horizons, she escaped from the maximum security prison in Osaka and attempt to sabotage the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureu HQ in order to free her comrades. Later, she was silently stunned by Hinata-Syugo, but the next day after she woke up, she's already back in prison. She appears in Cyber Hero: Codename C where she interrogated by Cyber Guy with the other SKY Federation officials while in prison in order to find out who is behind the chaos. Later, she is temporarily released from prison by the officials in order to stop Ideki-Shida, one of the Yokawa Haikatzu officials who is revealed to be responsible for the chaos. In order to do that, the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau will assist Cyber Guy and the other SKY Agents to monitor her movement and condition as long as not to let her commit a single crime and get imprisoned again. However, they released her from parole and her charges for her previous crimes was dropped after she managed to save the innocent village from Misaka-Haikatzu's evil plan. After she killed Ideki in South Korea, she arrived on-time to the Glacier Games closing ceremony along with her associates and a rescued Cyber Guy on board in the CyberTokyo Security Bureau VTOL aircraft and landed into the stadium where all the competitors and the spectators ran from their sitting to welcome them as heroes. After the event, Vincy and Su invited her for a special dinner. Personality During the series, both with Yokawa and the SKY Federation, Harumi is shown as curt, aggressive, brave, and direct. Background She was a former school gang leader known as Bancho, but later on she was employed by the CyberTokyo Security Bureau as a officer herself. However, she is a corrupted officer who lost to Detective Echo. Instead she intends to destroy Cyber Guy after Dark Cyber Guy was recaptured and detained. She was discharged by the law enforcement agency after the incident happened. Few years later, she was hired by Yokawa Haikatzu as a lead captain of the female cybernoids soldiers known as Yokawan Elite Guards. Now, she became one the most wanted cybernoid criminals which is still at large according to the government officials. However, she is responsible of killing the rest of the CyberTokyo Security Bureau officials including Ryogo and his recruits. As of Codename C, it appears that she is not the one who responsible of her crimes after being paroled by the SKY Federation but later revealed that the traitor and the Misoan Empire are behind those crimes. Trivia * She is a former friend of Takara-Kaide. Later, she re-allies with them in order to defeat Ideki and her army. * She learns about kendo, but she was kicked out from the Cyber Martial Arts Academy for beating her fellow students and her instructor. * She is a mentor of Haruko-Midoshi and The Neo-Kawa Trio before they establish the Neo-Kawa until she rebelled against the Yokawans. * According to the US Government and United Nations, she was awarded with a heroic good medal by the SKY Federation because of her bravery and cleansing her evil deeds. After being awarded, she is finally free. * Her Yokawan Officer disguise also reused in Cyber Hero Origins while she's a villain. Quotes *"I can just wear my former Yokawa uniform, dress up in disguise, sneak into headquarters, and the rest will be my doing." - When she go undercover. *''"So long Ideki, you and your serious criminal acts are over. Now the world will set us free." - To Ideki-Shida before she dies.'' *''"You must realize that I am not the one that is evil and with malice." - To Ideki-Shida.'' * Gallery HarumiHashida.png|Standard redeemed. HarumiHashidaDisguised.png|Yokawan Officer Disguise HarumiHashida-SwordofLight.png|In her Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau attire wielding a Sword of Light with aura. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Category:Law Enforcement Cybernoids Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:CHRONOS Category:Captured villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Good Guys Category:Former Yokawa Haikatzu